


Gift

by purplekitte



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris receives a gift Zack can't afford, with Cloud and Sephiroth's urgings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII.

It was a beautiful dress. Aeris's dress was usually a cheap cotton thing, oft covered in the dirt of her garden and patched by her mother. This one was truly a beautiful dress.

"I can't accept this."

"It would look wonderful on you."

"It would look wonderful on a dog because it itself is wonderful. That was not my point."

"Can't guys get something nice for their girlfriend?" Zack elbowed Cloud to get him out of the corner.

The material flowed enticingly under her fingers each time she moved. "No one in the whole sector has something this nice. Don't tell me things about even a First Class's salary that I know aren't true."

"No one ever tries to steal from you. You're the one who grows flowers in the dark of the Plate and has the Turks watching her back."

"I'm not worried for my sake. This isn't appropriate for someone of my status to be wearing or someone of yours to be giving." She started to put the lid of the box over the rose-pink thing.

Sephiroth stopped her hands before the lid fell. "Miss Gainsborough," always so polite, "This was not Fair's idea. It was mine. I am told this belonged to my mother."

"Then I definitely cannot accept."

"Then you must accept. What else shall I do with it? Such beauty deserves to be seen, not locked in a trunk. I can think of no better fate for it."

"It wouldn't hurt to try it on," Cloud said quietly.

She softened. "No, I suppose not."


End file.
